Star Sky
by Dazaru Kanchu
Summary: En aquella remota zona de Asia, Estados Unidos nunca esperó encontrarse con su peor pesadilla, a la que sin embargo se negaba a dejar ir por temor a que aquel cálido sentimiento desapareciera. AmeViet Histórico.
1. I: La Joya de Oriente

**Disclaimer:** _**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Hidekaz Hiramuya.**_

 **Nota Autor:** _¡Taratan tan tan! Saludos gente, ¿se esperaban por casualidad que publicara este fic? Hasta el momento ni yo termino de creérmelo xD Bueno, la votación ha hablado y la mayoría(?) estaba curiosa por ver cómo abordaría un fic así, ya que ha sido tema de gran polémica en el fandom D: Y…estaría mintiendo si dijera que no entiendo porqué u.u Por eso, estuve un tiempo con la duda si sería buena idea subirlo tomando en cuenta las cosas horribles que se han escrito en relación a esta pareja (cosas que hasta ahora no termino de comprender) Dx En fin, para resumir, este es un fic más independiente de mi trilogía :3 a pesar que cumple el mismo patrón se centra de lleno en la evolución de los sentimientos de Estados Unidos y Vietnam, y no se espanten, que no voy a utilizar la guerra estadounidense -vietnamita como medio para enamorar a los dos Dx Por el contrario, verán por ustedes mismos a que me refiero ;) Espero les guste._

 **Advertencias:** Temas bélicos. Violencia. Participación de personajes históricos.

* * *

 _Quema la página por mí_

 _No puedo borrar aquel tiempo de sueño_

 _No puedo ser amada así que libérame_

 _No puedo entregar tu amor_

 _O acariciar tu alma_

 _Así que voltea la página por mí_

 **_Star Sky. Two Steps from Hell(Merethe Soltvedt)_**

* * *

 **I: La Joya de Oriente**

 **.:Año 1950 Estados Unidos envía $15 millones de dólares en ayuda militar a Francia en su lucha por recuperar IndoChina de las fuerzas del Viet Mihn(1):.**

* * *

A lo largo de su vida, pocas veces America prestaba atención a los episodios melodramáticos que Francis iba a montarle hasta su casa. Esto debido a que, en su mayoría, el galo exageraba muchas cosas al grado que se volvía insoportable y fácil de predecir; pues en verdad éste sólo quería ser escuchado y consolado por uno de _sus tantos hermanitos menores —_ en este caso, su favorito— ya que eso le ayudaba a superar sus habituales crisis cuando algo grave estaba por ocurrir.

No obstante, el representante de Estados Unidos, se encontraba hacía casi cinco años en casa de Corea del Sur, movilizándose de forma constante entre su casa y la suya para _ayudarle_ a ser una nación independiente a base del capitalismo: Motivo, por el cual, se hallaba ajeno a la situación actual por la que atravesaba uno de sus más cercanos aliados.

Precisamente, era a causa de ello que Francia tenía la urgencia de solicitar su ayuda cuanto antes. Siempre que se encontraba en aprietos (sobretodo si eran de conflicto bélico) Alfred F. Jones era su salvación. De manera que sólo él podría resolver la desastrosa humillación por la que atravesaba en el Sudeste asiático en aquel momento; enfrentándose a tres de sus excolonias que peleaban por defender su bien lograda independencia… En especial una de ellas.

A pesar de que America permanecía bastante ocupado teniendo que proteger a SurCorea de la influencia del comunismo: ideología que, por desgracia, Rusia ya se había encargado de introducirle a su gemelo; (el representante Norte de la península: Hyung Soo), accedió a verse con Francia para averiguar qué era aquello que lo tenía tan angustiado.

Así fue como cierta tarde, Alfred F. Jones recibió a su invitado en una pequeña posada de la capital surcoreana. En vista que el galo era uno de los más allegados al estadounidense, Yong Soo no puso ningún inconveniente para dejarle pasar a su morada. Pese a todas las tensiones que se venían gestando entre él y su hermano desde hacía un tiempo(2) estaba dispuesto a sumarse a la causa.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, Francis se arrojó a sollozar y a lamentarse en el pecho del más joven, sobreactuando a tal punto que bien podrían contratarle para actuar en una telenovela.

—¡Oh, Amerique! ¡Es terrible! —se quejaba el representante francés mientras se aferraba al mencionado entre lagrimones y jadeos—. ¡Nunca pensé que esa _mademoiselle_ fuera a darme tantos problemas!

El menor miró a su contrario con asombro. Traía un aspecto deplorable. Agotado, con el rostro lleno de rasguños y moretones, sin contar cómo llevaba de sucias y desgastadas sus siempre pulcras vestimentas. Claro que, aunque no se encontraba ni la mitad de mal que durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aquello bastó para cerciorarse que no se trataba de uno de los tantos teatros del rubio para llamar la atención.

—Lo que digas, _dude._ Por que no dejas de llorar y pasas —le ofreció el estadounidense de la forma más gentil que le fue posible, tras ignorar su lamento "shakesperiano".

El francés hizo caso, sin embargo le costó despegarse de su anfitrión para reparar en el interior del recinto donde éste se hospedaba. Podía ver una acomodada sala, estilo occidental y con varios objetos de origen asiático-coreano, los cuales adornaban la mayoría de estanterías y paredes. Seguramente, a pedido de los jefes de Corea decidieron buscar un lugar más apropiado para que su aliado se sintiera más cómodo, pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que Alfred gozaba de rodearse de cosas nuevas, por lo que hubiera resultado mejor conseguirle un establecimiento más tradicional.

—Disculparás el desorden, pero he tenido que asesorar a este chico… Corea. Y no creerías cuán inquieto es —explicó con cierto hastío mientras movía unas carpetas desparramadas sobre su escritorio, y a la vez trataba de despejar los cojines sobre el piso que entorpecían su camino.

—Oh… ¿Así que continúas instruyéndolo para evitar que caiga en manos de Rusia? —preguntó curioso el francés, dejando de lado su melodrama por un instante.

—¡Pues claro, no olvides que soy un héroe! —repuso éste, retomando su actitud confiada y jovial de siempre—. Es mi deber velar por la seguridad de aquellos que se encuentren a merced del peligro y necesiten una mano amiga.

—¡Oh _mon petit_ , es por eso que tienes que ayudarme! —rogó apesadumbrado Francis, volviendo a sujetarse de los hombros del norteamericano—. ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para detenerla! ¡Si sigo así seré vencido nuevamente y quedaré en ridículo, lo que será un gran golpe para mi autoestima después de recurrir a ese vándalo de Inglaterra(3)!

— _Ah…_ seguro, pero cálmate —expresó el otro, bastante incómodo, alejando al galo de sí—. Mejor siéntate y cuéntame qué es lo que ocurre ¿Quién es esa madeimoselle de la que tanto hablas? —preguntó ahora de lo más curioso.

—Verás… —inició Francis, recuperando la compostura, después de sentarse en un sofá que estaba ubicado frente al menor—. Llevo cerca de cuatro años en el Sudeste de Asia, tratando de recuperar los territorios de Indochina que perdí cuando el movimiento del Viet Mihn logró la independencia de Vietna….

—¡Wow, espera ahí! No estoy muy al día de lo que pasa por allá, al sur de China —le interrumpió Alfred, anteponiendo su mano en señal de pare—. ¿Qué es eso del Viet Mihn?

—¡Sacré Blué, Amerique! ¡No puedo creer que olvides las cosas así de rápido! —reclamó escandalizado el mayor—. Es nada menos que ese partido nacionalista-socialista que fundó Ho Chi Mihn(4) como Frente de Liberación para expulsar a las tropas extranjeras de su tierra.

America rodó los ojos a un costado, esforzándose por recordar a Ho Chi Mihn. Por fortuna, luego de casi un minuto de reflexión, su mente se iluminó, trayendo consigo la imagen del susodicho.

—Oh, sí. Recuerdo haberle dado apoyo para combatir las tropas japonesas que en ese entonces se encontraban ocupando un país al sur de China.

—Vietnam —le aclaró el galo, dando un suspiro de melancolía.

—¿Vietnam? —America sostuvo aquel nombre durante un rato como si le provocara un tipo de curiosidad momentánea—. Como sea… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para tenerte en ese estado?

—Oh, Amerique. Había estado cuidando de mademoiselle Vietnam desde hacía casi cien años(5) —explicó con cierta añoranza a medida que cerraba sus ojos para rememorarla trabajando en los campos de arroz—. Me proveía de forma tan armoniosa, viéndola trabajar en aquellos vastos campos verdes mientras tenía el placer de admirar su figura fina desplazarse en medio de ese paisaje tan bello y brillar como si fuera una joya… Eso era ella: La joya de Oriente(*)

— _Dude!_ Como te expresas me hace suponer que sentías algo por ella —se burló el menor con una sonrisa socarrona que no pasó desapercibida para el galo.

—¡¿Y eso que tendría de malo?! —se defendió Francis, algo molesto—. Como el país del amor estoy en mi derecho de amar y ser amado hasta que llegue a mis límites, que por cierto, hasta ahora he descubierto son infinitos —alardeaba, envuelto repentinamente bajo un aura romántica, en la cual se abrazaba a sí mismo.

Alfred volvió a rodar los ojos, esta vez con fastidio de escuchar semejante cursilería. No obstante, conociendo las superfluas razones de su aliado, ya no se sentía motivado en seguir prestando atención a todo el asunto de Indochina.

—Ok, dude. Así no creo que lleguemos a ningún acuerdo —determinó en voz y gestos despreocupados, cambiando de posición a una que se echaba para atrás con sus brazos por encima del sofá y cruzaba su pierna con la otra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confuso el representante europeo, saliendo de pronto de su ensoñación.

—Siento decírtelo, France, pero no veo ninguna razón para intervenir en este conflicto.

—¿C-Cómo dices, Amerique? —inquirió el aludido, mirando con los ojos como platos al de lentes.

—Lo que oyes. Si esa Vietnam fuera una conspiradora, o de algún modo sus acciones estuvieran poniendo en riesgo el bienestar de los demás… ¡Yo, el hero, estaría ahí para detenerla! —afirmó el norteamericano, acompañado de una pose heroica aún estando sentado desde el sofá—. Pero como sólo se trata de una nación que no quiere estar bajo tu tutela, no veo razón para impedírselo.

—Pe-pero, mon petit… —mascullaba nervioso el de apellido Bonnefoy a medida que trataba de buscar una excusa con qué cambiar de opinión a su contrario—. Es que… no lo entiendes, puede que…

—Vamos, supéralo, France. Es hora que tú y England aprendan a aceptar la independencia de los demás —apostilló el menor con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras se preparaba para ponerse de pie.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Porque supe que Rusia y China empezarán a ofrecerle una gran cantidad de armas para sustentar su reciente gobierno comunista! —soltó de súbito.

Enseguida, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, el cuerpo de Alfred se paralizó y giró lentamente su rostro hacia el de Francia, ahora con una expresión totalmente cambiada; tanto así que éste se estremeció al contemplar aquel rostro sonriente tornarse en una sombría mirada.

—¿Qué-has-dicho? —preguntó con la voz grave y entrecortada, clavando sus ojos en los del galo.

Tal entonación provocó un ligero temblor en Francis, haciéndole sentir una experiencia parecida al horror de cuando se activa una bomba de tiempo. Aún así, pudo recobrar la compostura debido a que eso significaría el apoyo de su _hermano pequeño,_ que a fin de cuentas era lo que esperaba conseguir.

—¿Qué no lo sabías? Madamoiselle Vietnam está en la mira de esos dos —afirmó con más convicción puesto que no se trataba de ninguna mentira—. Además, gracias a su cercanía con China podrá contar con todo el arsenal soviético que disponga Rusia. Va a ser un problema, mon petit.

Aquello bastó para romper todo el buen humor que hasta ese minuto el norteamericano trataba de conservar desde que inició la Guerra Fría.

—Damn! Esos cerdos comunistas están decididos a complicarnos la vida —casi murmuró Alfred mientras volvía a sentarse y apretaba sus puños contra sus rodillas—. Fui descuidado al concentrarme sólo en esta parte de Asia… Ahora veo que ambos no descansarán hasta conseguir que todos seamos rojos.

Sin saber qué decir, Francis se le quedó observando preocupado durante varios segundos, hasta que, para su fortuna, llamaron a la puerta de la posada a fin de quebrar ese silencio incómodo.

De mala gana, Estados Unidos se paró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, nada más que para encontrarse con Im Yong Soo, quien al ver que el galo continuaba dentro, figuró una mueca de decepción.

—Disculpe, señor America… No sabía que seguía ocupado —se disculpó defraudado el surcoreano, listo para retirarse cabizbajo del lugar.

—¡Espera, Yong! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó preocupado el estadounidense, haciéndole detenerse al instante, dado que había notado un halo de pena e incertidumbre en sus facciones.

—Oh, bueno… no es nada muy importante —mintió éste, tratando de recuperar su ánimo de costumbre, y por supuesto, de sonreír.

—Vamos, muchacho, dime. Estamos en confianza —insistió el rubio de lentes, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del asiático y viéndole de forma más penetrante al interior de sus ojos.

El representante Sur de la península pegó un suspiro. Y como si éste hubiera dejado caer una máscara, el rostro del menor de los Im se transformó en una expresión abatida, cansada y llena de pesar, en la que casi parecía que fuera a quebrarse en llanto al más mínimo tacto.

—Se trata de las tropas de mi hermano —contestó el de hanbok, casi con un hilo de voz—. Las han visto cerca de la frontera y al parecer planean atacarme.

—Oh, _boy_ … —sólo pudo expresar el más alto, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago ¡Necesitaba actuar y ya!—. Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

El europeo apenas había logrado escuchar la conversación entre Alfred y Yong Soo, sin embargo no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta que se trataba de algo bastante serio. Por un momento se sintió mal de estar ahí, hablando de sus problemas cuando el representante asiático pasaba por una situación aún más complicada y dolorosa que la suya.

—Tengo que ver esto primero, Francis, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea —le aseguró el menor, acercándose a él con cautela pero al mismo tiempo mostrándose con una fuerte determinación.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Hay que buscar la forma de alejar a esos _commies_ de Vietnam, y de quien sea que esté expuesto a ellos —respondió mientras sacaba su chequera y anotaba con su lápiz—. Por el momento sólo puedo aportar con algo de dinero, pero confío en que hagas un buen uso de este —Terminado de anotar la cifra, extendió el cheque a su contrario, quien no podía creer tal acto.

Una vez Francis vio la suma de dinero, no supo qué cara poner. Balbuceaba en su lengua cosas que sólo después de unos segundos se hicieron medianamente entendibles.

—Amerique, esto es…

—Mantenme al tanto de cómo evolucionan las cosas —le interrumpió el de lentes, sin darle al otro tiempo de agradecerle, o quizás de decirle que no sería suma suficiente—. Si en un par de años la situación no mejora iré personalmente para ver qué más consigo hacer.

Sin tener palabras en la boca, el galo asintió, aunque de tanto en tanto se dedicaba a mirar al surcoreano por el rabillo del ojo, esperando preguntarle a Alfred que le sucedía sin que éste se diera cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con Corea? ¿Acaso su gemelo planea algo malo? —preguntó en voz baja, con una preocupación sincera, a lo que el estadounidense retomó su buen humor.

—No te preocupes por eso, _dude_ , pronto lo resolveremos —contestó en una sonrisa confiada al tiempo que también levantaba uno de sus pulgares—. Ya verás como esos dos hermanos volverán a estar juntos, viviendo en paz en su hogar una vez saquemos las sucias manos de Russia y su equipo.

Pero America se equivocaría. Al igual que con los ideales de justicia que tan firmemente defendía y los cuales estarían destinados a cambiar en aquella remota zona del Sudeste asiático, marcando su historia como país para siempre.

* * *

(1) El Viet Mihn es conocido por conformar un grupo de vietnamitas nacionalistas y comunistas bajo el liderazgo de Ho Chi Mihn, el cual fue fundado en 1940 con el objetivo de liberar a la nación de los japoneses y franceses. Tuvo el apoyo de Estados Unidos durante la segunda Guerra Mundial y logró su independencia el 2 de marzo de 1945.

(2) Conflicto armado de la península de Corea que enfrentó al Norte y al Sur desde 1950 hasta 1953 en base a las ideologías de la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos respectivamente.

(3) Durante la Guerra de Indochina (1946-1954) Francia tuvo algo de apoyo por parte de Gran Bretaña ya que una parte de sus tropas fue a pelear al Sudeste asiático.

(4) Ho Chi Mihn fue un político comunista que llegó a la presidencia luego de lograr la independencia a través del frente de Liberación vietnamita (Viet Mihn) que sacó a japoneses y a franceses del Sudeste Asiàtico.

(5) Imperialismo francés en Vietnam que empezó desde 1858 hasta finalizar en 1945.

(*) Título concedido a Vietnam por el gobierno de Francia durante su período de colonia.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** _Bueno, espero este inicio les haya gustado :3 La verdad es complicado escribir hechos tan intensos como éstos y darles ese toque hetaliano inocentón y cómico que tanto me gusta del show x3 en serio, don HH es un genio xD Bueno, como verán Francia se encuentra en plena guerra de Indochina, y Estados Unidos se encuentra ocupado ante un posible conflicto en Corea (mi pobre Yong Soo T.T) Es una etapa muy dura para Asia aún después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ¿Qué destino les espera a Alfred y Kim Ly en todo esto?... Bueno, ya deben saberlo u.u Cualquier duda, pregunta o crítica es bienvenida ;) Besitos._


	2. II: Encuentros de una vez en la vida

**Preview** **:** _Francia atraviesa una difícil guerra en Indochina, por lo que va a pedirle ayuda a Estados Unidos para así retomar sus colonias que quieren su independencia. Aparte de estar ocupado en Corea, el representante americano no parece apoyar su propuesta, pero cuando se entera que su peor enemigo: Rusia (La Unión Soviética) pretende "corromper" a una de esas naciones del sudeste asiático: Vietnam. Se decide a colaborar con su aliado. Lo que no sabe es que a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser igual para él._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Encuentros de una vez en la vida.**

* * *

 **.:Año 1954 Conferencia de Ginebra(1):.**

* * *

Se sentía frío.

La sala de conferencias dispuesta en Génova, Suiza, era lugar de un extraño ambiente que ponía nerviosos a todos los representantes que habían acudido a ésta.

Uno de ellos, por supuesto, era Alfred F. Jones, quien luego de atravesar un duro conflicto en la península coreana, se veía en la obligación de asistir a una junta que determinaría el destino de las naciones del Sudeste Asiático. Le resultaba difícil de creer que, aún con su ayuda, Francis hubiera sido derrotado por una chica que, hasta ese momento, todavía no lograba conocer en persona.

Hablando de ella… ¿A qué hora llegaría esa Vietnam a la junta? Sus vecinos Camboya y Laos(*) ya estaban presentes, sentados el uno junto al otro, esperando a que se presentara. Lucían un poco nerviosos, pues sabían que de aquí dependería su futuro como países libres o no.

Desde su asiento, Alfred podía ver al francés con las manos sujetándose la cabeza mientras ocultaba su mirada de todo el mundo, a la vez que también era cubierto por un aura de frustración

—Debes superarlo, _man_. No es el fin del mundo —intentaba animarlo el estadounidense, poniendo una mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

—El idiota de America tiene razón, rana apestosa—añadió Inglaterra con un tono algo mordaz y apático—.Además ya has sido vencido muchas veces en el pasado. Esto no hará la diferencia.

El rubio de lentes pareció reprender el sarcasmo de Arthur con la mirada, pero no dio tiempo a que dijera nada, puesto que en ese mismo instante Francia daba lugar a su lamento.

—Ustedes no entienden… Se supone que habíamos creado un lazo especial —casi lloriqueó, restregando sus dedos contra su cabello—. Creí que me amaban como yo a ellos, pero ahora no sólo me quieren lejos de su vida, sino que también otros de mis hermanos como Marruecos y Túnez quieren su independencia(**).

El galo parecía desconsolado. Lo único que podía agregarle más melodrama a la escena sería la de Francis mordiendo un pañuelo y rasgando sus vestiduras.

—Bueno, France… Tú sabes que no apoyo el colonialismo(2) así que no los culpo por querer una vida independiente como hice yo—comentó Alfred para disgusto de Arthur que soltó un bufido.

—Da. Por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerda con el gusano capitalista —se escuchó una suave y traviesa voz que ponía los pelos de punta a la mayoría de la sala—. Todos debemos ser libres de tiranos que nos sobreexploten para satisfacer sus necesidades imperialistas, ¿no crees?

Por desgracia,para el estadounidense, desde el lado contrario de la mesa, Rusia parecía estarse burlando de ellos con esa sonrisa de niño bueno. A su lado estaba China, quien a diferencia de su camarada soviético, se hallaba cansado y angustiado. El destino de tres naciones dependía de lo que aquí se acordara, y no podía evitar estar preocupado;sobretodo por que ésta todavía no llegara a la reunión, le hacía pensar que algo andaba mal. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido responsable en sus compromisos, en especial si eran de tanta importancia.

.

Minutos más tarde, la única de las naciones convocadas a esa junta aún no se aparecía, causando inquietud en el resto y, particularmente, llegando a exasperar al norteamericano.

— _Damn_ … ¿Cuánto más se supone que nos hará esperar esta chica? No tenemos todo el día —masculló Estados Unidos, un tanto malhumorado mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados.

—No sabía que fueras tan impaciente, America. Además, creí que en tu caso perder el tiempo era una especialidad —comentó el ruso de manera maliciosa.

—Prefiero perder mi tiempo a que ser un malintencionado que va por ahí llevando a otros países a su perdición, _commiepig—_ le rebatió éste, enfurecido.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Basta! ¡Este no es lugar para discutir sus diferencias, aru!—intervino Yao, poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe con ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Oh, claro, China, como siempre interviniendo en el momento indicado—le acusó irónico el británico, igual de irritado con la discusión—.De seguro pretendes hacer otra brillante actuación como hiciste en la península de Corea hace unos años, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Cómo dices, bastardo opio?!¡Ni te atrevas a meter a Corea en esto!

—¡Oh, mon Dieu! ¿Acaso nadie puede ver lo mucho que estoy sufriendo?!—se lamentó de nuevo el galo.

Fue tanto el alboroto que se armó en la sala de conferencias que nadie notó cuando la vietnamita entró al lugar, encontrándose con las antiguas fuerzas aliadas prácticamente a punto de agarrarse a golpes. De no ser por Laos y Camboya,que nombraron a su hermana apenas la vieron llegar, los demás se habrían olvidado del motivo por el cual estaban reunidos ahí en primer lugar y hubieran continuado hasta que alguno hubiera acabado con algún brazo roto.

No obstante, todos quedaron en silencio luego de eso, con los ojos puestos en la recién llegada, quien solo estaba parada frente a la mesa; contemplándolos sin saber qué hacer después de verlos reñir tan acaloradamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde. Tuve unos inconvenientes en el camino —se excusó apenada, al tiempo que hacía una inclinación con su cabeza—. Espero no haber causado problemas.

—Para nada. Por favor, toma asiento—le indicó Arthur, recuperando su postura de caballero inglés tras arreglar su chaqueta y sentarse derecho en su asiento—. Ahora podemos empezar.

Entonces, Estados Unidos, pudo por fin apreciar a la joven conocida como la representante de Vietnam, la cual tomó su lugar junto a Laos y Camboya para formar parte de la reunión.

A simple vista parecía una nación tranquila; demasiado corriente como para destacar entre sus semejantes. Sus rasgos parecían algo más toscos en comparación a las demás asiáticas, en especial si la comparaba con Taiwan, quien parecía muñequita de porcelana a su lado. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que China, siendo hombre, poseía facciones mucho más suaves. En fin, que si le tocaba decidir si era bonita o no, seguramente diría que a lo más encontraba que estaba en el medio.

Sin embargo, había cierto halo misterioso y atrayente en ella. Su mirada parecía fría, seria y melancólica; tanto que no se podía determinar con exactitud qué era lo que pensaba o sentía.

Alfred no supo porqué, pero de pronto sintió una especie de conexión hacia ella. Su situación le hacía recordar un poco a cuando te tocó enfrentarse a su guerra civil(4); tenía esa misma mirada perdida,en la que hacía un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de aparentar estar tranquilo. Pero en verdad se desmoronaba por dentro, tal y como se veía en la vietnamita en esos momentos.

—Bien, ya saben lo que discutimos aquí—inició el Reino Unido, dirigiéndose al resto—. Tras los levantamientos surgidos en Indochina en contra del imperialismo francés, las naciones involucradas han estipulado mantener su soberanía lejos de Francia o cualquier otra potencia extranjera. Si todos están de acuerdo en…

—A favor

—A favor

—Nisiquiera he terminado de hablar —se quejó el británico por lo bajo ante las prontas respuestas de los representantes más jóvenes del Sudeste Asiático.

—Pero es que no hay nada más qué discutir, queremos nuestra libertad ya—insistió Camboya.

—Mi hermana tiene razón, además hemos pasado por mucho para llegar a esto—apoyó su hermano, Laos, que a pesar de ser menor en tamaño podía sacar su voz en las juntas.

Francis lanzó lo que parecía ser un sollozo y volvió a cubrirse la cara, lamentando la indiferencia de sus antiguas colonias. Sin duda, ninguno quería volver a tenerlo al mando de sus hogares.

—Bien, pasemos entonces al siguiente punto —prosiguió Inglaterra, armándose de paciencia—. En lo referente a Vietnam del Norte y Vietnam del Sur, se declara que tras formar estados independientes mantendrán sus tropas lejos del paralelo 17(3) donde se establece el límite de sus fronteras, ¿entendido? Procederemos a una votación para aprobar los requisitos del norte y sur.

Por un momento, Alfred dirigió su mirada a la vietnamita. Tenía los puños apretados contra sus rodillas, pero por sobre todo, era su rostro el que parecía más tenso; como si estuviera afiebrada o a punto de colapsar. Sin duda aquella era una llamada desesperada de auxilio, y por supuesto que, como héroe proclamado, debía hacer algo al respecto.

—Bueno, supongo que es justo, pero…las elecciones se me hacen un tanto apresuradas —titubeó el rubio de lentes como no queriendo la cosa.

—¿Qué pasa, America? ¿Acaso temes que el norte de Vietnam tome ventaja?—apostilló Ivan, esbozando una sonrisa y tono más malévolos.

El aludido no hizo más que mirar al ruso con mala cara, mientras que Yao volvía su rostro hacia el de su vecina, la cual apenas había dicho palabra alguna desde que llegó.

—Viét, ¿te encuentras bien, aru?—le preguntó el gigante asiático, preocupado.

—L-Lo lamento… —musitó sin poder soportar más el malestar que la aquejaba, y por consecuente se levantó de su puesto para proceder a retirarse—. Necesito estar a solas un momento.

Dicho esto se retiró de la sala, dejando a todo un grupo de naciones tremendamente confusas y desconcertadas. Además, a pesar de que algunos querían ir tras ella (China, Laos y Camboya), sólo alcanzaron a gritar su nombre; sin contar que fue otro de los convocados a esa junta quien tomó primero la iniciativa de seguir a la vietnamita.

—Muy bien, podemos hacer un receso y luego retomar donde nos habíamos quedado hasta que… ¡¿Oye, a dónde crees que vas, America-tarado?!—le llamó la atención el representante del Reino Unido al ver que su antigua colonia ya casi cruzaba la puerta de salida.

—Sólo voy al baño, _dude_ —se excusó él, aunque nadie le creyó semejante disculpa.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Vietnam se hallaba apoyada contra los muros en vista que se había sentido muy mareada en la sala de conferencias. De hecho, todavía lo estaba. Y no estaba segura si se le pasaría pronto; por lo que era mejor quedarse ahí por un rato, o al menos hasta que aparentara estar un poco más tranquila, pues, no quería importunar a nadie.

— _Excuse me, lady. Are you okay?_

Ante la mano e idioma desconocidos que llegaron desde su espalda, Kim Lý volteó casi en posición de guardia; girándose con una mirada tan feroz que llegó a sobresaltar al estadounidense quien estaba parado detrás de ella.

—¡ _Whoa_ , perdona!¡No quería asustarte!—se apresuró a disculparse Alfred debido a la reacción inesperada de la fémina, al tiempo que se echaba un poco para atrás con algo de temor.

Vietnam había quedado paralizada mirando al joven frente a a que no le era cara conocida, sentía cierto aire familiar en él; como si su sola presencia estuviera relacionada con la situaciónque atravesaba en esos momentos. No obstante, lo primero que atinó a hacer,fuea disculparse primero.

—Tôi xin lỗi.(***)Por favor acepte mis disculpas—musitó algo apenada, mirando hacia el piso luego de hacer una leve inclinación con su cabeza—. He tenido que mantenerme alerta desde que inició mi conflicto con Francia, el cual espero finiquitar aquí de una vez por todas.

El norteamericano quedó observando detenidamente su expresión.

¿Era su idea, o la asiática lucía un poco más vulnerable? De ser así tenía la oportunidad perfecta para simpatizar con ella y lograr alejarla de Ivan antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes porque soy de los chicos buenos, y estoy aquí para ayudarte —declaró animoso, llevando su puño hasta su pecho para señalarse a sí mismo.

Un silencio se produjo entre los dos. A Kim Lyle estaba resultando muy extraño lidiar con la peculiar personalidad del estadounidense. No era que fuera desagradable, pero sí que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta muestra de confianza y buena voluntad para con ella.

—¡Oh, disculpa, aún no nos hemos presentado!—se excusó el estadounidense, irradiando una aura y sonrisa de lo más amistosas—. Soy el representante de los Estados Unidos de America, también conocido como Alfred F. Jones. Es todo un placer.

La mano y sonrisa del rubio quedaron en el aire, puesto que Vietnam no la estrechó ni se dejó impresionar por su enérgica presentación. De hecho,ahora lo miraba con incredulidad y sospecha.

—¿No fue usted el que le prestó ayuda a Francis para combatir mis tropas que peleaban por conseguir la libertad en mi hogar?

Genial,ahora todos sus intentos por agradar a la vietnamita amenazaban con venirse abajo, pensaba el rubio de lentes, desanimándose por un instante. Debía de arreglarlo cuanto antes.

— _Y-Yes, that was me_ (****) pero deja que te explique—se apresuró a excusarse de nuevo—. Aunque France sea uno de mis más grandes aliados, me negué a apoyarlo en retomar sus colonias en Asia, porque ya sabes… como antigua colonia sé lo que se siente—Hizo una pausa, nervioso, al ver que los ojos de la fémina parecían tornarse acusadores—. A-A lo que voy es que… Mis jefes y yo decidimos cooperar con él para evitar que cayeras en manos de Rusia, o de alguno de sus camaradas. Era algo temporal hasta que toda esta locura del comunismo acabase.

La vietnamita siguió mirando al norteamericano sin quedar muy convencida. Por supuesto que el otro sólo atinaba a sonreír, buscando de esa forma relajar el ambiente. Eso, hasta que un tercero se presentó en el pasillo, a tan sólo unos metros de donde se encontraba la pareja.

—Ven con nosotros, camarada. Que no te lave el cerebro esa rata capitalista —se oyó de pronto una voz suave e infantil que alteró al instante al rubio de lentes.

Con desagrado, Alfred volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz para encontrarse, nada menos, que al representante de la Unión Soviética, quien les veía con esa típica sonrisa inocente.

Por otra parte, aunque contrariada, Kim Ly se preparaba para avanzar hacia Ivan, hasta que repentinamente otra mano sujetó la suya, haciéndola detenerse en el acto.

—¡Aguarda ahí, _commie bastard!¡_ Ni creas que te llevarás a Vietnam tan fácilmente!—sentenció decidido el estadounidense mientras sostenía la mano de la vietnamita contra la suya.

La cara de sorpresa de Kim Ly se posó sobre la de Alfred;viendo como sus ojos azules brillaban con ímpetu a través de los cristales de sus lentes. Y, demostraban una ferocidad tal, que eran capaces de perforar la mirada inocentona del más alto.

—No compliques las cosas, cerdo capitalista, ¿da? —le respondió el eslavo sin inmutarse, ni quitar su sonrisa traviesa—. China y yo conocimos a Vietnam primero, por lo que tenemos derecho de antigüedad sobre ella para que se vuelva nuestra amiga y camarada, ¿no es así, Kim Ly?

La aludida no pudo evitar estremecerse. ¿Desde cuándo Rusia la llamaba por su nombre humano? No se tenían la suficiente confianza en vista que se conocían desde apenas un par de años atrás(5)

En cambio, Alfred, sí sabía el motivo. Quería provocarlo; demostrarle que estaba un paso adelante suyo. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que con eso lo iba a amedrentar, porque no era de los que se daban por vencidos así de fácil.

—¡No cantes victoria tan rápido, Russia!—le rebatió el estadounidense de manera firme—. Aún es pronto para que consideres a Vietnam dentro de tu equipo; no si puedo impedirlo.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Ya basta, aru! ¡Dejen de hablar de Vietnam como si fuera un trofeo!

La súbita aparición del representante milenario puso las miradas de todos en su persona. El chino, por otro lado, parecía bastante molesto viendo a ambos varones mientras mantenía las manos puestas en su cintura; como si se tratara de una madre que regaña a sus hijos.

—Ah, Yao-Yao, llegas en buen momento —añadió el ruso, complacido—. ¿Podrías decirle a esta escoria fascista que se largue de aquí y deje de meter sus narices donde no debe?

—Guarden silencio los dos. He venido para decirles que vuelvan a la sala de inmediato, aru—les regañó el mayor, pero luego centró su atención en su vecina y cambió tanto de tono como de expresión—. Claro… si no estás en condiciones aún, Viét, podríamos pedir más tiempo, aru.

Los tres volvieron su mirada a la aludida, quien después de unos segundos cerró sus ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, diciendo que ya estaba lista. Sólo había un pequeño detalle por resolver.

—Disculpe America… ¿Pero puede soltar mi mano?

En el mismo instante que el menor se dio cuenta, soltó su mano, casi a punto de sonrojarse.

—¡Ah… lo siento! Yo…

China miró al norteamericano como si quisiera matarlo, mientras que Rusia no hacía más que acentuar su sonrisa burlona. No obstante, aunque los cuatro se dirigieron juntos hacia el gran salón, trataron de guardar distancia entre sí para evitar malos entendidos.

.

A la media hora después de volver a la sala, la representante vietnamita se vio dividida —una vez más— en la tortuosa votación para acatar una última resolución por parte de Inglaterra, en que dentro de dos años se llevaran a cabo las elecciones oficiales para decidir si el norte y sur de Vietnam se volverían a unificar o no. Por fortuna, la mayoría consideró que la afectada (Kim Ly) tenía derecho a figurar en ambos lados de la votación. Después de todo, resultaba obvio el conflicto por el que atravesaba una nación que corría el riesgo de no volver a unificarse(+); razón por la que Estados Unidos puso especial ahínco en su propuesta.

—Es justo que ella vea los dos lados de la moneda. Al fin y al cabo seremos la mayoría quien decida lo que es correcto o no—declaró confiado ante las muecas de disgusto de Rusia y China.

Alfred se dio cuenta que,antes de votar, Vietnam le había quedado mirando, bastante confundida de su actitud hacia ella. Habían tantas cosas que debían decirse, y sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo en ese breve momento a rubio le hubiera gustado acercársele y decirle que todo estaría bien; pero por ahora sólo esbozó una sonrisa gentil para transmitirle que sus intenciones de ayudarla iban en serio.

Los votos fueron claros. En teoría, sólo Estados Unidos se había opuesto a la idea de volver a unificar la nación vietnamita; motivo por el cual no recibió miradas muy amistosas del resto.

—¡Esto es por votar contra mi política!—exclamó el británico, enfadado, dándole un cómico golpe a su antigua colonia.

Tan pronto como la votación terminó, Kim Ly se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida; no sin antes dedicar una mirada reprobatoria al estadounidense.

Genial… Nuevamente la asiática estaba molesta con él, pensaba para sus adentros, hastiado. No creía recordar haber conocido alguien que pasara a disgustarse tanto con él en sólo unos minutos. Aun así, no había duda que su encuentro no era casualidad;seguro que estaba destinado a ser uno que quedaría registrado en la historia como el héroe que salvó a una indefensa nación de las garras del comunismo.

Porque Alfred estaba determinado a salvarla costara lo que costara.

* * *

(1) La Conferencia de Ginebra se realizó en el palacio de las naciones, Génova,Suiza, donde los delegados de nueve países (Francia, Rusia, China, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Laos, Camboya, Vietnam del Norte y Vietnam del Sur) iniciaron las negociaciones que pusieron fin a las hostilidades en Indochina. Al igual sobre si la partición de Vietnam seguiría manteniéndose en pie. Sólo Estados Unidos y el Estado de Vietnam(Vietnam del Sur) se opusieron a la reunificación con la República Democrática de Vietnam (Vietnam del Norte)

(2) Desde su independencia, Estados Unidos ha mantenido una fuerte posición anti-colonial. Motivo por el que en un principio se negó a ayudar a Francia; sólo ante el temor del efecto dominó se esparciera por el Sudeste de Asia, y el comunismo predominara en esa zona, se decidió a prestar ayuda tanto financiera como militar.

(3) Tras la victoria del Vietmihn en 1945, Ho Chi Mihn llegó al poder y fundó lo que se conoce como República Democrática de Vietnam. Francia por otro lado, apoyó una pequeña parte del sur que hasta entonces seguía al mando del emperador BáoDai, que fue perdiendo poder. Ante la idea de Ho Chi Mihn de querer formar una sola nación comunista, el emperador declaró el Estado sur de Vietnam. Sin llegar a un consenso, se proclamaron dos estados independientes en 1949.

(4) La guerra civil de los Estados Unidos, o guerra de Secesión, llevada a cabo entre 1861 y 1865, enfrentó a los estados confederados del norte y del sur

(5) Las relaciones ruso-vietnamitas iniciaron oficialmente en 1950, cuando la Unión Soviética hizo su primera embajada en el norte de Vietnam. Rusia se convirtió en su principal aliado.

(*) Laos y Camboya son los países vecinos al este de Vietnam, que también estuvieron bajo dominio francés.

(**) Tras la derrota de las fuerzas francesas en Indochina, otras de sus colonias como Marruecos y Túnez también iniciaron su proceso de descolonización.

(***) Lo lamento en vietnamita.

(****) Sí, ése fui yo en inglés.

(+) Cuando países como Estados Unidos y Vietnam sondivididos temporalmente, pasan por una crisis de identidad, siendo incapaces de tomar bandos definitivos de una parte u otra al , esto es un headcanon mío xD HH no ha dicho nada de dos Vietnam o dos Estados Unidos, exceptuando casos especiales y obvios como las Coreas y los hermanos Italian.n Aunque para este capítulo me basé un poco en dos páginas del comic de una gran artista de Da, quien tiene un doujin de la guerra fría sin terminar ;_; y pueden ver en:

/The-Cold-War-Pg-16-160449528

/The-Cold-War-Pg-17-183742847

Solo agréguenlo a la página principal de Da

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** **Me he quedado** **muy** **corta con todos los detalles históricos de esta época, como la batalla de Dien Bien Phu (batalla de tropas francesas contra el Viethminh) pero quería centrar esto en Viet y Estados Unidos que es como debe ser. Hay mucho que decir sobre la dura encrucijada de Vietnam durante esta década, pero bueno… es para darles una idea. Ya saben que cualquier aclaración, duda o sugerencia es bien recibida ;)**

 **Abrazos y besos para las personitas que leen, comentan, favoritean o dan su follow a este fic, se aprecia mucho en verdad :3**

 **Tammy: Oh, muchas gracias, linda x3 ¿Qué te puedo decir? No sabía si publicar este fic porque no sabía cómo sería recibido u.u no hablo de la cantidad de reviews, sino de que podía molestar a algunas por su contenido xP He visto que no se toma muy bien el romance de Viet con America debido al tema de la guerra y todo eso :S Como dije, mi intención no es ocupar ese evento en especial para iniciar un amorío, quiero hacerlo realista y que al mismo tiempo conserve el encanto y humor de los personajes xP Gracias de nuevo por comentar, espero este capítulo te agrade ;) Besitos.**


End file.
